


conflicting thoughts

by lemonyellowlogic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, it's gonna take while for these kids to find out the other ones love them too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonyellowlogic/pseuds/lemonyellowlogic
Summary: frank loves hazel, he really does, but why can't he stop thinking about leo valdez? he really should hate leo, for flirting with his girl, but he can't bring himself to.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	conflicting thoughts

Frank watched Leo sleep, his heart pounding with every quiet beath Leo too. He’d been worried since he and Hael had woken up. Hael had been taken away by the weird horse-fish people, but Leo just kept on sleeping. Frank didn’t know if the son of Vulc-Hephaestus was actually hurt or if he was just exhausted, but Frank was still worried and watched over him.

Leo confused Frank. Frank was honestly terrified of him, but a bit infatuated too, which made the son of Mars feel incredibly guilty with himself at the same time.

Leo was the son of Hephestus, and which that wasn’t a bad thing in the slightest, it was actually incredibly helpful, he could create, manipulate, and handle fire like it was nothing. Frank couldn’t be in the same room as the boy without fearing for his life, but he felt guilty. But even if Leo couldn’t weld Frank’s mortal enemy, he still destroyed the only home Frank had left.

Frank had hopes that his grandmother had survived, but he wasn’t leaning on it. Even if she did live through the fire and fly away, she was old, and it was her time. His father had even said so.

But even so, fire took away his mother, grandmother, and eventually, Frank himself was destined to die by it, so it was a dumb idea to spend time around a boy who had a tendency to burst into flames by accident.

Frank was mad at himself for wanting to know Leo. Coach Hedge had said that Hazel, his girlfriend, and Leo had been making “goo-goo” eyes or whatever at each other before this whole thing happened, and Frank should be angry, furious at Leo, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be. He found himself excited over the idea that the two might be interested in one another and as long as Frank could be involved with them too, he was happy.

What kind of a man is Frank to be okay with his girlfriend cheating on him? He knew Hazel wouldn’t, she was his best friend before anything else and he knew her, but she’d been infatuated with the scrawny Hephestus boy ever since she saw him, and him her. Looking at himself, a chubby Asian dude who can die from a match, next to a brilliant inventor who could walk through fire without a single fire? Frank knew who he’d chose, and it wasn’t himself.

Frank always knew he wasn’t straight. He knew he liked and had crushes on girls, but guys were never out of the picture for him. Heck, he thought Percy was pretty attractive when he first met him. Sure, Frank might’ve slightly repressed his bisexuality because he feared his grandmother’s words so much that his mother had never found out, but that’s not why Frank felt guilty over wanting Leo.

It was that it wasn’t just some random guy, it was Leo McFlipping Valdez, who constantly mocked and made jokes on Frank’s behalf, who had ford on his home, who his girlfriend kept making eyes at, and who could literally kill him if he wasn’t paying attention.

But, he was also one of the smartest, funniest, most trustworthy people Frank had ever met, not to mention he had a pretty face, and that’s why Frank was smitten.

Frank’s eyes grew wide with the realization that he did actually had a crush on Leo, and that was the exact time Leo groaned awake. 

“About time,” Frank grumbled, thankful to all the water surrounding him to cool down his flushed cheeks.

As Leo asked what had happened, Frank couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice as he explained. He understood that the attack wasn’t Leo’s fault entirely, but Frank was still allowed to be upset with it. Leo seemed to take Frank’s anger in a different way, looking away and confessing that what the Coach had said wasn’t the whole story and it wasn’t what Frank thought.

Oh.

So Leo thought Frank was upset over him and Hazel holding hands. Frank wasn’t actually upset over that at all, but the fact that Leo actually didn’t want Hazel that way stung a bit. Frank bit back a sigh and asked more, and he learned that Hazel and Leo’s _bisabuelo_ , his great-grandfather, used to be friends and were a bit of a thing. That was...not what Frank expecting in the slightest, but he could believe it.

Leo ended with assuring Frank that he “wasn’t moving in on his girl,” and Frank’s heart dropped with his words. He was mad at himself, at the fact he had gotten his hopes up that the pretty Latino boy might actually like him and Hazel back, but it didn’t matter. He still had Hazel, and he really did love her, so the loss of Leo didn’t really hurt. Except that it did.

Frank wouldn’t let himself get his hopes up by the fact Leo stated to blush while he denied his feelings, but Frank wasn’t going to forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all of this last night at four am, and it was entirely unplanned. however, since i have the book full of post-it notes now to find good scenes to rewrite, i am planning on turning this into a series of one-shots of the three falling for each other, so get ready for that.


End file.
